


Послезавтра

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Summary: Еще один день, и Саске уйдет.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

После окончания войны их определяют в одну палату. Наруто на следующий день просыпается полным энергией и, хоть замотан с ног до головы бинтами и похож на мумию, выглядит наверняка куда лучше Саске. Саске ещё не видел себя в зеркале, но чувствует себя паршиво, все тело болит.

Наруто забирается на кровать Саске, садится у него в ногах и весело трещит без умолку обо всем на свете. Он рассказывает ему о деревне, о друзьях, потому что считает, что Саске должен наверстать упущенное и знать все об их доме. Саске абсолютно наплевать на то, что сделал Конохомару во время битвы с Пейном, но он больше не хочет врать себе и говорить, что не скучал по этому звонкому с хрипотцой голосу. Поэтому он полусидит и слушает, слушает, впитывает интонации.

— Ты мой друг, — говорил этот же голос совсем недавно, а Саске чувствовал в груди разливающийся огонь. Вспыхивающее жгучее пламя, согревающее грудную клетку. Оно было не его собственное, оно принадлежало человеку, назвавшемуся его другом. Саске удивленно распахнул глаза. Он чувствовал его так же, как боль во всем теле. Слишком горячее, слишком опаляющее, Саске ощущал его прежде пару раз, но никогда оно не было таким сильным. И от этого было радостно, от этого хотелось задыхаться от счастья, и в то же время было страшно и непонятно.

И Наруто говорил:

— Когда тебе больно, мне тоже больно.

Саске понимал это, он испытывал это раньше, когда они ещё были маленькие, и Наруто одиноко сидел на качелях. А потом он захотел больше не чувствовать это. Отрёкся, сбежал от всех чувств. Он ощутил это и тогда, когда смотрел на улыбающегося Наруто. В груди огонь — не поймёшь, где заканчивается его и начинается Наруто — и его переполняет столько эмоций, что по щеке катится слеза.

А потом появились Сакура с Какаши, и момент оказался упущен.

Сакура заглядывает после обеда. Она приносит цветы и фрукты, а ещё ей нужно обследовать их состояние и сделать пару уколов. Саске догадывается, что такую ерунду обычно поручают медсёстрам, но ими, конечно же, Сакура занимается лично.

— К Конохе целое паломничество, Котецу и Изумо еле сдерживают толпу возле ворот. Все хотят увидеть героев, спасших мир, — говорит она.

«Героев», как же, думает Саске. Герой здесь один, и если кто-то и хочет увидеть Саске, то только для того, чтобы начистить ему морду. Не то, чтобы это у кого-то могло получиться.

А ещё Саске думает, что даже после всего произошедшего, после того, как он неоднократно плевал на неё и ее жизнь, в лицо говорил, как она ему безразлична, она все ещё не избавилась от своей детской влюбленности. Он видит, как слегка дрожит сильная рука, когда она делает ему укол, видит, как она прячет глаза, в которых плескается многолетнее, выстраданное, самое сокровенное. Саске отчасти понимает ее. Детская влюбленность — сильная, от неё не так просто избавиться. Поэтому там, в Долине Завершения, он просил прощения. Сакура не виновата и не заслужила такого отношения. Саске никогда и не хотел ранить ее, он лишь хотел избавить ее от безнадежной любви, но так и не вышло. Сакура сидит на краю кровати и держит его руку нежно.

— Все несут вам подарки. Я вам две корзины фруктов притащила, а в ординаторской еще куча всего, потом занесу.

— Вот она, слава, — счастливо вздыхает Наруто, откидываясь на подушку. — Сакура-чан, хочешь взять у меня автограф? Потом ко мне будут стоять очереди, не пробьёшься.

— Я вообще-то тоже помогала мир спасать, — отвечает Сакура. — Мой автограф не хочешь?

— Хочу! — страстно отзывается Наруто. — Оставь мне его на груди, хочу, чтобы он навсегда сохранился в моём сердце.

— Дурак, — едва сдерживает смех Сакура. — Мне уже жаль Саске-куна — сидеть здесь с тобой ещё несколько суток и слушать твои бредни.

— Это тебе его жаль? А кто меня пожалеет? Мне сидеть здесь и ещё несколько суток смотреть на его постную рожу. Он даже не реагирует, когда я что-то рассказываю!

— Как будто тебе это когда-то было нужно, — хмыкает Сакура.

— Сакура-чан, оставайся с нами, — ноет Наруто.

— Не могу, дел по горло, представь, сколько у медиков работы после войны. Выздоравливайте, ребята, — тепло говорит она и идёт к выходу.

— Сакура-чан, — останавливает ее Наруто в дверях. — Без тебя и Какаши-сенсея мы бы не справились.

Сакура улыбается.

Сакура и Наруто — настоящие друзья, нестесненные другими чувствами. Наруто если и любил Сакуру, то это было очень давно, и то Саске скорее склоняется к тому, что маленький Наруто, изгой и неудачник, просто выбрал для себя самую красивую, по его мнению, девочку, как цель. С тех пор утекло много воды, и ставки стали гораздо выше.

Наруто тянется к корзинке с фруктами, берет мандарин и отчаянно пытается почистить его одной рукой. Мучается, и Саске протягивает руку, предлагая помощь, и Наруто радостно ее принимает. Можно было бы попросить кого-нибудь — к ним постоянно кто-нибудь заглядывает, чисто случайно, конечно же, перепутав палату, но Саске тоже не хочет. Он чистит мандарин правой рукой, пока Наруто держит его левой.

— Спасибо, засранец. Я знал, что и от тебя толк будет, — говорит Наруто, когда работа окончена и засовывает не ожидающему такой подставы Саске в рот мандариновую дольку, а следом ест сам.

Взглядом Саске можно убивать, а Наруто предлагает невозмутимо, протягивая руку с фруктом:

— Еще?

Ночью, когда темнота скрадывает лица, и лишь слабый свет фонаря пробивается сквозь незашторенное окно второго этажа, Наруто тихо говорит:

— Я так рад, что ты здесь.

Они лежат на своих кроватях, укрытые тонкими цветастыми одеялами — подарок признательных жителей, их чуть раньше принесла Сакура. На прикроватных тумбочках стоят изрядно подъеденные корзины с фруктами, а под койкой Наруто спрятаны так, чтобы Сакура не нашла, коробочки с лапшой быстрого приготовления, их пронес в больницу, заскочивший на пару минут, пока его не поймали, Конохомару. На подоконнике лежат открытки с благодарностями. Окно открыто нараспашку, пропуская внутрь теплый осенний воздух. В ночной тиши слышно лишь мерный гул вентилятора на потолке и редкие тихие шаги медсестер в коридоре.

— Я боюсь, что сейчас засну, а, когда проснусь, это все окажется всего лишь хорошим сном, и тебя снова не будет.

Саске долго смотрит на очертания яблок и апельсинов. В груди все сжимается.

— В хорошем сне все было бы по-другому.

— Почему же? — отзывается Наруто.

— У тебя была бы рука.

— Рука — это ерунда. Бабуля нам новые сделает, — говорит Наруто. Вертится в кровати, вздыхает. — А что еще было бы в хорошем сне?

Саске никогда не скажет этого вслух. Саске молчит. Наруто тоже.

Весь следующий день неожиданно идет дождь. Дожди — редкость в Конохе, всегда любимой ярким солнцем и ясным небом, но осень берет свои права. С открытого окна веет прохладой, а на Наруто, видимо, нападает лирическое настроение. Наруто рассказывает Саске о своем учителе, Извращенном Отшельнике, как он его называет. Как они путешествовали вместе два с половиной года, и Наруто учился у него всему, чему мог, что Джирайя был его крестным. Говорит небрежно, и по этой небрежности и по тому, как пропадает из голоса особая, присущая только ему звонкость, Саске понимает, что это по настоящему важно для него. Наруто в этот момент делится самым сокровенным, открывает Саске душу. И Саске одновременно хочется услышать каждое слово, и в то же время — ну, зачем. Он не должен все это слышать. Он не должен становиться ближе.

А Наруто с доброй усмешкой вспоминает, как Джирайя учил его не только сражениям, и Саске ловит себя на мысли, какие же они все-таки разные. Своего учителя Саске, не колеблясь, убил. Воскресил, конечно, потом, но вовсе не из нежных чувств. И не видел бы еще сто лет вместо того, чтобы вспоминать с теплотой.

А еще Наруто рассказывает об Итачи. Как неоднократно встречал его. Саске видел эти встречи в памяти Наруто, когда они лежали в Долине Завершения, но все равно жадно ловит каждое слово. И видит, что Наруто понимает, насколько это важно для него.

— Ты расскажешь деревне правду об Итачи и клане? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — отрезает Саске.

Наруто думает, а потом говорит:

— Он заслуживает, чтобы его перестали считать злодеем.

— Он заслуживает, чтобы его желание оставить все, как есть, уважали, — отвечает Саске.

Ночью дождь барабанит по подоконнику. В комнате стоит запах мокрой земли и душистой травы. Саске не спится. Наруто тоже ворочается на соседней кровати. Наверное, это от безделья. Шиноби приучены к колоссальному расходу энергии, а на больничной койке энергию некуда девать.

Наруто вдруг встает с кровати, тихо шлепает к постели Саске и ложится рядом, обхватывая рукой.

Саске напрягается. Он уже готов побить Наруто за наглость, но Наруто шепчет:

— Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста. Я чуть-чуть, правда. Потом уйду.

И Саске не может заставить себя выгнать его.

Он не знает, задышит ли Наруто чаще, если он сейчас повернётся. Если он скользнёт рукой по телу и потянется к губам, ответит ли на поцелуй со стоном облегчения и притянет ли ближе.

Саске все равно не сделает ничего из этого, он не должен. Он нукенин, преступник. Что он может дать Наруто? Наруто должен стать Хокаге, и в его жизни не место таким, как Саске, он не должен жить, постоянно скрываясь. Он должен жить открытой жизнью с красивой женой и детьми. Хватит уже того, что Саске будет ходить у него в друзьях — их дружбу не разорвать никакими социальными нормами.

Саске должен пресечь даже то, что происходит сейчас. Обрубить все на корню. Но он эгоист, он нехороший человек. Он лежит и наслаждается тем, как печёт бок горячая ладонь Наруто, как шевелятся волосы на затылке от его дыхания. Успокаивает себя тем, что как только они выйдут из больницы, все это будет невозможно, но ему останутся воспоминания о ласковых прикосновениях.

Наруто уходит лишь под утро. Саске спит крепко, но просыпается, когда исчезает тепло, греющее спину. Палату освещают первые, несмелые лучи солнца. Скоро начнется утренний обход.

Наруто приходит на следующую ночь и в ночь после. Согревает отмерзшую за много лет душу. В рассветных сумерках начинает ерзать, чтобы уйти к себе, и Саске обнаруживает, что спит на его плече.

— Спи, — раздается шепот, и Саске чувствует, что его гладят по голове. В ранний час нет ни сил, ни желания отбиваться.

Днем они об этом не говорят и ведут себя как обычно. Наруто привычно шутит, а Саске ест яблоки. Заходит иногда Сакура, других посетителей им пока не разрешают.

А на пятое утро приходит Цунаде в сопровождении Ибики и Анбу. Цунаде молча смотрит на Саске, и Саске также безмолвно поднимается с кровати.

Но кто бы сомневался, что Наруто молчать не будет.

— Бабуля, — вскакивает он перед Саске. Голос серьезный. Наруто за все эти годы научился быть не только легкомысленным идиотом.

— Не вмешивайся, — предупреждает Саске, отталкивая его с дороги.

— Разбежался, — шипит Наруто. — Да какого черта! Он еще весь в бинтах, — обращается он к Цунаде. — Куда вы его сейчас поведете?

— Мы дали вам время восстановиться, — говорит Цунаде. Она вот-вот передаст свои полномочия и очевидно хочет оказаться где угодно, только не здесь.

— Дали они. Некому давать было бы, если бы Саске не сражался за вас и не спас. А вы его в тюрьму за это?

— Я тебе сказал, не лезь, — рычит Саске и подходит к Ибики, протягивает руку. У того наготове связывающие цепи. Наруто перехватывает, встревает между ними. Кричит:

— Ба-чан, это несправедливо!

Цунаде вздыхает.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, Наруто. Но надо мной есть еще люди. Все, конечно, рады, что Саске помог разобраться с Мадарой и Кагуей, и это учтется, когда будут выносить приговор. Но он также напал на собрание пяти Каге и на брата Райкаге, и мы не можем позволить ему свободно разгуливать по деревне.

— Так и не позволяйте! Пусть разгуливает не свободно, будет жить у меня, я буду сопровождать его везде. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки, глаз с него не спущу.

— Да заткнешься ты или нет, — злится Саске, ударяет Наруто.

— Я не для того тебя возвращал, чтобы ты в тюрьме сидел, — восклицает Наруто, отпихивает его назад, начинается потасовка.

— А ну, хватит, — рявкает Цунаде, и Саске с Наруто прекращают. Саске мечет молнии глазами, но Наруто не дает пройти. — Наруто, для всех будет проще, если Саске сейчас пойдет с нами.

— Ты меня знаешь, — упрямится Наруто, — я ни за что не сдамся. Вы не заберете Саске. Что там за люди над тобой? Я сам с ними поговорю. Мы вместе сражались против Кагуи, и либо мы идем в тюрьму вместе, либо никто не идет. А если кто-то правда считает, что Саске все еще угроза для деревни, так я за ним прослежу.

Цунаде вздыхает.

— Так и знала, что с тобой опять будут проблемы.

— Ты ведь уже верила в меня и не один раз, разве я хоть когда-то подводил тебя? — настаивает Наруто.

Цунаде смотрит в васильковые упрямые глаза. Взгляд ее смягчается, она усмехается.

— Не подводил. Не подводи и в этот раз. Поговорю я со стариками. Берешь Саске под мою ответственность. И лучше без особой необходимости из дома не выходите, чтобы вас не видели, — говорит она и уводит за собой отряд.

Саске в ярости. Взгляд злой и испепеляющий.

— Кто тебя просил.

Наруто стоит молча, стойко смотрит в сторону. У него к мрачным взглядам Саске давно иммунитет, он под ними не тушуется.

— Каждый раз теперь за меня просить будешь? Умолять каждую собаку, лишь бы мне жилось хорошо.

— Да не буду я больше! Саске, они бы заперли тебя в тюрьме! За что?

— Я заслужил.

— Чем? Тем, что ты нукенин, потому что не знал правду об Итачи? Тем, что напал на собрание Каге в погоне за Данзо, который…

Наруто говорит, но Саске не слушает, ложится на кровать лицом в подушку. И отказывается разговаривать с Наруто. Желание Наруто спасти всех и вся то восхищает, то бесит, доводит до белого каления. Бьется в голове уязвленная гордость. Саске было бы куда проще отсидеть в камере так же, как и всем преступникам, чем быть снова должным Наруто, уже в который раз.

Бесит и то, что Наруто просит за него. Не будут верха Конохи, а тем более других стран довольны таким решением, Цунаде наверняка пошла у Наруто на поводу только потому, что ее срок подходит к концу. И меньше всего на свете Саске хочет, чтобы Наруто ходил и унижался перед проклятыми напыщенными индюками, умоляя о его прощении.

После полудня Наруто куда-то уходит, и Саске остается в одиночестве и тишине. Саске уже давно не оставался один, и без постоянного присутствия Наруто возвращается привычное чувство холода внутри. Оно было с ним почти всегда последние лет десять. Саске ежится. Подходит к окну, в которое ласково проникают солнечные лучи, Саске хочется согреться в их тепле. И он видит, как внизу, во внутреннем дворике, сидит на лавочке Наруто, ловит солнечный свет смугловатой кожей — бинты с него по большей части сняли.

Солнце, думает Саске, глядя на Наруто. Хагоромо нарек их солнцем и луной, наверное, поэтому они все время такие разные и не сходятся во мнениях. И все же без солнца на луне было бы темно, холодно и пустынно. Лишь в его свете она начинает по настоящему жить. Она сохраняет свою темную сторону, но на светлой, обласканной лучами, преображается и сияет.

Со стороны входа раздается шум, и во дворе появляются облачники. Наруто удивленно вскидывает голову, а Саске опускается по стене под окно. Они благодарят Наруто за победу в войне, Киллер Би читает рифмы про их дружбу. Какая-то девчонка приносит свои извинения за неподобающее поведение, Наруто мягко говорит, что это пустяки. И радостно восклицает, приветствуя Гаару. Он, судя по всему, с родственниками, они справляются о здоровье Наруто, а потом Гаара спрашивает о Саске.

— Он под моим личным присмотром, — говорит Наруто.

— Что?! — гремит Райкаге. — Коноха его под арест даже не посадила?

— Дядь Райкаге, поверьте, быть со мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки для Саске гораздо хуже, чем под арестом, — невесело усмехается Наруто. — К тому же какой толк от тюрьмы, если единственный шиноби, который может остановить Саске — это я?

— Учиха должен сидеть в камере! — грохочет Райкаге. — Я мог бы простить ему нападение на нас в стране Железа, но напасть на моего брата — на это я не буду закрывать глаза!

— Братан, я не держу обиду, прости ж тогда и ты дубину, — встревает Киллер Би.

— А ты заткнись, — отвешивает Эй ему тумак. — Ты-то, конечно, только рад был смыться под шумок.

— Вы поверили в меня однажды, и я вас не подвел, — говорит Наруто. — Я прошу вас поверить в меня еще раз. Саске — мой друг. Он больше не угроза. Считайте это благодарностью за спасение мира, — смеется он. 

Саске сжимает зубы и бьется затылком о стену. Бесит.

— Не умеешь ты себе друзей выбирать. Все время на коленях стоишь за этого мальчишку, — ругается Райкаге. — Я еще обсужу этот вопрос с Хокаге.

Ночью Наруто садится на краешек кровати Саске, говорит приглушенно:

— Это ничего, что ты на меня злишься. Я выдержу и твою злость, и твою ненависть. Главное, что ты здесь, а не в тюрьме.

Не остается, уходит к себе. Саске всю ночь ворочается, проваливается в мутную дрему и снова приходит в себя. Мешает что-то в груди, и не идет сон.

На следующее утро Сакура приходит в сопровождении Шикамару.

— Привет, Наруто. Ну, как ты тут? — весело заходит он. Кивает Саске для приличия.

— Шикамару, здорово! — радостно приветствует Наруто. Они друзья, видит Саске. У Наруто много друзей. Иногда Саске не понимает, почему Наруто вцепился именно в него. А иногда ему кажется, что понимает.

— К нам наконец-то кого-то пускают?

— Вас наконец-то выписывают, — произносит Сакура. — Вы свободны и можете видеться, с кем захотите. — По тому, как она смотрит на Саске, ясно, что последняя часть для него.

— Вот тебе повезло, козлина, что я теперь приставлен к тебе, — встревает Наруто. — А то ты бы сейчас заполз в свою нору, и света бы солнечного не видел. Не переживай, я выведу тебя в люди, — дразнит он.

— Кстати, о норе, — Шикамару присаживается к Наруто на кровать. — Я, конечно, рад тебя видеть, Наруто, но вообще я по делу. Тебе деревня выделяет квартиру. Хокаге сказал временную, пока дом для тебя, как для героя войны, не построят. Как вы уже, видимо, договорились, Саске живет с тобой. Я тебя потом провожу, а сейчас мне сказали отвести тебя в Академию.

Наруто тепло прощается с Сакурой, Саске легко кивает. В Академии их ждут Ирука и Какаши, который удивляет тем, что уже принял титул Хокаге. Наруто радуют горой учебников и материалов, а Саске спрашивает:

— Ты не собираешься меня арестовывать?

— Старейшины дали добро на твое заключение под наблюдением Наруто, — говорит Какаши. — Райкаге вчера, конечно, внес сумятицы, но за тебя неожиданно вступился Казекаге. Думаю, за это нам стоит благодарить Наруто.

— Не стоит вам никого благодарить, — торопливо говорит Наруто, напрягшись и не глядя на Саске. — Если стоит, то только старейшин, что они приняли правильное решение. Ирука-сенсей, — тут же переводит тему он, — вы же поможете мне с обучением?

Наруто продолжает говорить с Ирукой, а Какаши обращается к Саске:

— Сиди тихо, постарайся особо не высовываться, без Наруто нигде не появляйся, и я уверен, через пару недель ты будешь полностью свободен. Главное, не убей Наруто, пока будешь с ним жить, — ухмыляется он.

Главное, не наделать глупостей, пока буду жить с ним, думает Саске.

Шикамару провожает их в новый дом. Квартирка совсем маленькая, однокомнатная. В углу стоит односпальная кровать, тумбочка, чуть подальше крошечная кухня со столом и одним стулом и ванная.

— Никто не знал, что вас здесь будет двое, поэтому все на одного обставили, — усмехается Шикамару. — Я скажу в Резиденции, чтобы вам стул и футон занесли.

Шикамару уходит. На секунду виснет тишина, а потом Саске говорит:

— Пошли в магазин, недоумок. Есть хочу.

И Наруто радостно идет за ним следом.

В магазине они наталкиваются на Кибу. Тот здоровается с Наруто, скользит беглым взглядом по Саске. Спрашивает о руке, рассказывает, что мать послала его за продуктами. Говорит, что рад, что война закончилась, и теперь они соперники за титул Хокаге.

— А он разве не должен быть в камере? — тихо спрашивает он, когда Саске отходит чуть дальше, выбирая шпинат, но краем уха все слышит.

— Нет, не должен, — с натянутой улыбкой отвечает Наруто.

Киба хмурится, но ничего не говорит.

Продавщица, пухленькая женщина лет пятидесяти, рассыпается в благодарностях Наруто и требует, чтобы герой взял все бесплатно, в подарок. Наруто смущается, трет шею, настаивает на оплате. Саске несет пакет.

Саске умеет и любит готовить, но с одной рукой нужно время, чтобы приноровиться, поэтому он подключает к готовке Наруто. Наруто не умеет и не любит готовить, поэтому ворчит, но помогает. Штабные приносят стул и футон, говорят о том, какая это честь — знать Наруто Узумаки лично. Ужин выглядит вполне сносно, Наруто достает из пакета саке, улыбается:

— Я подумал, у нас много поводов, чтобы отметить.

Отмечают окончание войны, выписку из больницы, новоселье. Саске никогда в жизни не пробовал алкоголь, поэтому его развозит почти сразу. Не так, как обычных гражданских, конечно, он все-таки шиноби, но уже после второй чарки саке мир становится гораздо сносней. Они о чем-то говорят, зачем-то перемещаются на маленький балкон, дышат теплым воздухом, любуются закатом. Наруто рассказывает о том, как впервые попробовал саке, стянув бутылечек у Джирайи, и на следующий день было плохо и тошнило — с Курамой они тогда еще не дружили, и он помогать не собирался. Как поцеловался из любопытства с девчонкой в одном из борделей, и ему не понравилось.

Саске ничего не рассказывает — что ему рассказать, если вся жизнь сводилась к одной единственной цели и способам ее достижения? Не говорить же о том, что у Орочимару за неимением девушек на него и парни засматривались. И уж точно не о том, что ни один из них и близко не сравнится с одними лишь пухлыми губами Наруто. Красивыми сильными руками. Улыбкой, от которой хочется улыбаться самому.

Они возвращаются в комнату, оставляют дверь нараспашку. На улицу уже опустилась ночь, сияют лишь фонари да яркие звезды. Они садятся прямо на пол, Наруто приваливается спиной к кровати. У Саске перед глазами круговорот из горящей на кухне лампы, листопада светлых волос, ярких синих глаз. Наруто облизывает губы, и Саске прикипает к ним взглядом — влажным, блестящим.

Наруто осторожно, медленно, как к дикому зверю, подбирается рукой к его ладони, накрывает сверху. Саске хочется облизать каждый палец, повалить Наруто на пол, впиться в губы и целовать его всего целую ночь. А Наруто смотрит прямо и не отводит взгляд.

Им нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя. Саске совершал уже столько ошибок и не хочет совершить еще одну. К черту его самого, ему опускаться уже некуда, но он не разрушит жизнь Наруто. Вечно прятаться, бояться прикоснуться, и все равно пойдут грязные слухи — это не жизнь для Хокаге.

Саске ещё никогда так не ненавидел глупость Наруто. Почему он не понимает, что им нужно держаться подальше друг от друга. Почему не понимает, что ему нужно срочно, вот прямо сейчас не держать Саске за руку, а искать себе девушку, чтобы навсегда выкинуть из головы, чтобы и дальше честно прикрываться дружбой.

Саcке отдергивает руку. Отворачивается. Говорит:

— Я спать.

Убирает посуду, моет, а когда разворачивается, Наруто уже лежит на кровати, уткнувшись в стену.

Саске щёлкает светом и долго пялится в потолок на футоне. Пытается уснуть, но сон не идёт, тлеют угли в груди и прожигают насквозь. Саске жарко. Он раскрывает одеяло. Он хочет, чтобы угли окончательно потухли и перестали мучить. Он думает, что завтра позволит себе еще один день, последний день, чтобы насладиться тем, что есть, а послезавтра пойдёт к Какаши и будет проситься в тюрьму до окончательного решения. Скажет, что убьёт кого-нибудь, если его срочно не посадят. Становится холодно. Саске накрывается. Слышит, как ворочается Наруто. Становится жарко.

Когда впервые появились эти чувства? Когда Наруто украл первый поцелуй? Когда дрались непонятно из-за чего, ради самой драки, чтобы чувствовать внимание, запал, счастье? Или когда сражались бок о бок, в унисон, и техники дополняли друг друга? Саске не знает. Просто в какой-то момент он понял, что слово «друг» действительно неприменимо к Наруто. Он всегда был чем-то большим, спасал от одиночества, просто был рядом бесплотной тенью. Понимание не обрушилось снежной лавиной. Пришло как-то само, не стучась во входную дверь, словно и всегда здесь было. И Саске оставалось лишь жить с ним и бороться изо всех сил.

Бессонная ночь рисует круги под глазами. Саске лениво тянет чай, а Наруто преступно и возмутительно бодр. Не мудрено, когда в тебе поддерживающей чакры хватит на огромного лиса. Наруто говорит, что им, конечно, велели особо не выходить, но разочек то можно.

— Тебя так долго не было. Хочу показать тебе деревню. Тем более что тут после Пейна все по-другому, старая Коноха была уничтожена полностью. Я, наверное, и сам теперь тут заблужусь, — смеется он.

Наруто любит свою деревню и хочет, чтобы все любили ее так же, как он. Саске выбрал путь своего брата, он обязан защищать селение, во что бы то ни стало, поэтому соглашается.

Пройти по деревне практически невозможно — Наруто останавливает каждый встречный, из всех лавок высовываются владельцы, все хотят склонить голову перед героем Узумаки Наруто, что-нибудь ему подарить, сказать пару слов восхищения и благодарности. Дети облепляют его и не дают ступить и шагу, кричат, что обязательно станут такими же крутыми шиноби. Молодые девушки кокетливо опускают ресницы, те, что посмелее, пытаются познакомиться.

Наруто всем улыбается, переговаривается, смущенно чешет затылок, даже оставляет автографы.

А когда им, наконец, удается спрятаться от всех в листьях ивы возле пруда, мрачнеет, тупит взгляд.

— Прости, Саске, хотел тебе деревню показать, а получилось, как будто на смотрины вышел, — говорит он. Хмурится и добавляет: — Я не понимаю. Ну, мы ведь вместе мир спасли. Без тебя просто ничего бы не получилось. Мы солнце и луна, инь и янь, а герой только я…

— Только ты считаешь, что мое место не в тюрьме, — перебивает Саске.

Наруто зло пинает камень.

— Я это изменю. Обещаю.

— Даже не думай, идиот. Мне это не нужно, — отвечает Саске, но Наруто уже весело улыбается:

— Знаешь, что? Я обещал показать тебе деревню, и я покажу. Дай сюда свою руку. Сложи овцу.

Саске протягивает руку, они складывают печать, и Наруто превращается в красивую девушку с двумя длинными светлыми хвостами.

— Пойдем, Саске-е, — женским голосом тянет он и беспардонно виснет на Саске. Саске усмехается, но не отталкивает его от себя.

Гулять так действительно гораздо проще, их никто не останавливает, хотя Саске замечает, как люди странно косятся на них и перешептываются.

Коноха действительно изменилась, хотя общий план оставили прежним. А еще оставили ее отличительные черты — обилие зелени, уютные переулки, мягкие цвета зданий, дома диковинной формы. Попадая в Коноху, чувствуешь, что ты дома. Из лавок доносятся ароматы выпечки или цветов, по семейному переговариваются их владельцы, гуляют на улицах семьи с детьми. Бегают по крышам упитанные кошки, и в воздухе витает тепло.

Они проходят мимо здания, подозрительно напоминающего то, где впервые собралась седьмая команда. Саске на секунду погружается в воспоминания, но Наруто трясет роскошными хвостами:

— Саске-е, хочу мороженое, — и строит глазки.

И Саске тащится в магазин за мороженым. Они сидят в парке на лавочке и кушают фруктовый лед. Щебечут кругом птицы и раздаются с площадки детские голоса. В тени деревьев веет приятной прохладой. Наруто так и липнет к его руке.

Он весь день смотрит на него не так, как обычно. Будто вопросительно. «Почему оттолкнул?» — вертится в голубых глазах. Наверняка тоже всю ночь не спал, судя по тому, что постоянно зевает, пытался понять, но так и не нашел ответа. Саске, конечно, тут сам виноват. Не надо было потакать еще в ту ночь, когда Наруто лег с ним в госпитале, а теперь бедная светлая, не обремененная логическим мышлением, голова пухнет от попыток решить эту задачу.

Наруто виснет на нем, вторгается в личное пространство, но Саске не отшатывается, ловит тепло его тела, вдыхает едва уловимый личный запах и повторяет как мантру «завтра». Завтра он уйдет. Завтра все это помешательство закончится, а потом он сделает все, чтобы они виделись как можно реже.

— Саске-е, хочу рамен, — порхают ресницы.

— Вернись уже в свое тело, тупица, — фыркает Саске.

— Давай до Ичираку дойдем сначала, не хочу, чтобы нас опять по дороге останавливали.

В Ичираку Наруто развеивает технику, здоровается с хозяином, как со старым другом. Он выглядит по настоящему счастливым, когда ему приносят порцию, и утаскивает у Саске рыбный рулет.

— Не жадничай, засранец, — отмахивается он.

Вечером они провожают закат на самой высокой башне и бредут домой.

Саске доволен их последним днем вместе. Его он будет вспоминать, когда будет совсем невыносимо, когда будет щемить в груди так, как вчера или даже хуже.

— Давай завтра потренируемся, — говорит Наруто, когда они укладываются спать. Свет уже выключен, лишь заглядывает к ним в комнату яркая полная луна.

— Я завтра к Какаши, — отвечает Саске.

— Давай послезавтра к Какаши...

— Нет, — отрезает Саске.

— Да всего еще один день, — уговаривает Наруто, как будто все понимает. — Завтра потренируемся, а потом к Хокаге. Послезавтра.

Саске молчит, и Наруто молчит тоже. Ворочается, а потом встаёт, ложится рядом с Саске, обнимает рукой и тычется носом в шею.

— Саске...

— Перестань, — приказывает Саске, пытается убрать руку с бока.

— Не могу, — шепчет Наруто, кусает мочку уха. Саске прошибает дрожь.

— Я завтра уйду. Потерпи одну ночь, — уговаривает Саске.

— Нет, — опаляет шепотом Наруто. — Не могу больше. Сил нет терпеть.

Он целует шею, а Саске достигает того уровня напряжения, когда кажется, что он сейчас кончит прямо так, в штаны, от пары невинных ласк.

Саске не железный. Он ненавидит себя за это, за то, что недостаточно тренировал силу воли, за то, что как был слабаком, так им и остался. Он тоже больше не может терпеть.

Его швыряет в Наруто, как море о скалы, поцелуй получается звериный от несдерживаемой страсти. Наруто стонет в губы. Они шарят руками по телам друг друга, как будто от этого зависит жизнь.

Это никак нельзя назвать обычными ласками, тому, что происходит, вообще никак не подберёшь названия. У Саске нет никакого опыта, ему не с чем сравнивать, но он все равно знает, что у них все слишком. Они наслаждаются друг другом, как помешанные. Каждый нерв оголён, каждый сантиметр кожи, которого касаются чужие пальцы, горит, и воздуха в легких не хватает.

Саске целует щеки, шею, одежда летит в сторону. Вылизывает грудь, спускается ниже, и Наруто задыхается. На животе стальные мышцы, хочется зацеловать все, но Саске торопится, и Наруто кричит, когда он втягивает в рот головку.

Наруто лихорадочно мечется под ним, путает волосы, пока Саске целует, лижет, неумело пытается взять глубже и давится. Наслаждение разрывает грудь, и не понять, чьё оно. Двойное.

Наруто кончает быстро. Саске и сам, кажется, кончит от одного касания.

Наруто пытается отдышаться, складывает подрагивающей рукой простенькую печать, берет ладонь Саске в свою, тянет к входу. Там влажно. Саске стонет, ему совершенно сносит крышу.

Он гладит ноги Наруто и кусает бедро от колена к основанию, задевает щекой уже полувставший член.

Наруто выгибается, просит:

— Саске...

Саске никто никогда не объяснял, что делать, так что приходится соображать быстро. Он приставляет член к входу, толкается на пробу. Идет плохо, в Наруто узко, он сжимает зубы, шепчет:

— Ничего, я потерплю.

Но Саске заменяет ствол пальцами, растягивает, гладит, Наруто охает от удовольствия, а потом, кусая губы, принимает член.

Внутри Наруто горячо, но еще горячей в груди, там горит ярким пламенем. И от этого огня так хорошо, так прекрасно, и хочется, чтобы оно никогда не потухало, как не заканчивались и толчки, медленные, быстрые, сводящие с ума. Наруто стонет, царапает спину, кусает шею, лижет, просит:

— Еще.

И Саске не выдерживает, мир кружится сильней, чем от саке, вырываются стоны. Он доводит Наруто несколькими сильными движениями руки. Наруто, успокаиваясь, обнимает, целует, гладит по спине.

— Пожалуйста, останься со мной, — горячечно просит Наруто. — Я тебя так долго ждал. Всю жизнь.

Саске в ответ обнимает его крепко, целует лицо.

Они ласкаются и не отлипают друг от друга, стоны удовольствия и запах наслаждения наполняет комнату до самого утра. Уже когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом, они проваливаются в быстрый, короткий сон.

Послезавтра, думает Саске перед тем, как уснуть. Он не может выполнить просьбу Наруто, и так будет лучше для него же. Завтра — вернее уже сегодня — они потренируются, а послезавтра он уйдет. 

В полдень Наруто будит его поцелуями.

— Прости, не удержался, — шепчет он.

Саске и не против. Он целует в ответ и занимается с ним медленным, ленивым утренним сексом. Саске многое бы отдал, чтобы каждый его день начинался так.

После завтрака они сначала идут в госпиталь на перевязку. У Наруто обрубок руки уже почти зажил, а у Саске заживление чуть медленней.

Сакура провожает их в кабинет, снимает бинты с Наруто. Наруто рассказывает Сакуре, как они накануне гуляли по деревне, а потом раскланивается и убегает навестить Гая-сенсея, пока Сакура будет заниматься Саске.

— В нем столько энергии, — улыбается Сакура. — Он тебя еще с ума не свел?

— Свел, — говорит Саске. Сакура смеется.

— Можем вместе куда-нибудь сходить. Втроем, разумеется, тебе ведь нельзя без него пока никуда. Так, для разнообразия.

Она говорит между делом, но Саске понимает, что она надеется. В особенности на то, что после они пойдут куда-нибудь без Наруто.

— Сними кофту, — просит Сакура.

— Перевяжи так, — говорит Саске.

Сакура смотрит на него непонимающе.

— Мне так неудобно, рукав мешает, — дергает она за ткань.

Саске раздраженно стаскивает с себя кофту, смотрит на Сакуру прямо, не скрываясь. По всему телу следы вчерашней ночи. У Наруто ускоренная регенерация, такие метки проходят быстро, а на белой коже Саске цветут укусы.

Надо отдать ей должное, Сакура замирает на секунду, но быстро берет себя в руки и принимается за перевязку. Хотя ладони подрагивают.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что испортишь ему жизнь? — бесцветным голосом спрашивает она.

— Не лезь в это, — отрезает Саске.

Сакура поджимает губы.

— Он собирается стать Хокаге. Ему важна репутация.

Саске молчит. Он не может спорить, потому что знает, что Сакура права. Помимо всего прочего другие главы деревень вряд ли будут довольны, если узнают, что Хокаге и человек, нападавший на пятерку Каге, слишком близки. Кто-нибудь может решить, что Саске специально сблизился с ним, чтобы иметь на него влияние.

— Чего такие хмурые? — возвращается радостный Наруто. — Я вот к Гай-сенсею сходил, Саске, прикинь, он теперь ходить не сможет, но вообще бодрячком! У него наступило знойное лето, он, кстати, и то повеселее вас обоих будет. Ладно этот пень, а ты-то чего, Сакура-чан… Сакура-чан?

Сакура смахивает слезу, которую все-таки не смогла удержать, пытается улыбаться.

— Все нормально, просто… — она, не договаривая, поспешно выбегает.

И тут Наруто, наконец, замечает вид Саске.

— Вот блин.

— Забей.

Наруто закрывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает.

— Я вообще про это забыл.

— Говорю же, забей.

— В смысле забей? — негодует Наруто. — Она же любит тебя, разве так можно?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — злится Саске. — Может, пойти извиниться перед ней за то, что мне она не нужна? Я ей сто раз уже это говорил. Сейчас пострадает, зато, может, будет двигаться дальше, наконец.

— Ты иногда такая сволочь, — говорит Наруто и идет к выходу, чтобы найти Сакуру.

— Ты обещал больше не вмешиваться не в свои дела, — останавливает его Саске. Наруто хмурится, но ждет Саске, чтобы уйти.

— Поговори с ней, — просит он, пока они идут на тренировочное поле.

— Потом. Может быть, — отвечает Саске.

Саске тоже жаль Сакуру. Он прекрасно понимает, что значит оказаться на ее месте. У него у самого комок спутанных чувств, от которых он бежал, за которые он цеплялся. Но Сакуре нужно один раз справиться с этим, чтобы жить дальше. К тому же он понятия не имеет, что сказать. Завтра между ними все закончится. Что тут скажешь, кроме того, что она уже увидела?

Тренировка — лучшее, что сейчас с ними может случиться. Наруто злится, Саске тоже не в добром расположении духа. Любые разногласия им всегда было проще решать без слов. Они решают, выпустив пар, а потом, сталкиваясь в злом поцелуе, валятся на траву.

— Козел, — бурчит Наруто, целуя висок.

— Придурок, — откликается Саске, оглаживая спину. — Ты сегодня дрался как-то по-другому.

— Конечно, по-другому, если ты не заметил, у нас нет одной руки! А еще… — Наруто тушуется и прячет лицо, утыкаясь Саске в шею. — Курама со мной не разговаривает. Как залез вчера в клетку, так и не вылезал до сих пор.

Саске смеется. Натурально, по-человечески смеется, Наруто даже засматривается и хочет засмеяться сам. До того Саске смешно, что гигантское разрушительное чудище стыдливо спряталось.

— А вот и он, — вдруг говорит Наруто и застывает на несколько секунд, уходит в себя. — Не буду тебе говорить, что он сказал, вряд ли тебе понравится.

— Вряд ли мне не понравится это больше, чем ему то, что я могу показать, — говорит Саске и переворачивает Наруто на спину, наваливаясь сверху.

— Не издевайся над ним, он мой друг, — просит Наруто и переводит тему. — Давай завтра поработаем над тайдзюцу? Хочу и с одной рукой быть крутым. А надо же центр тяжести перенести.

Саске думает, что еще один день никому не сделает хуже. Всего один. А послезавтра он уйдет.

Послезавтра они пытаются освоить складывание печатей одной рукой. У Наруто получается плохо, у Саске чуть лучше. Наруто сердито пыхтит, в какой-то момент ему надоедает, и он начинает рыться в своем рюкзаке со всеми вещами. Вещей у них обоих немного, всего-то и набирается одна сумка. Наруто, наконец, находит то, что искал и протягивает Саске.

— Ты хранил его все это время? — спрашивает Саске.

— Возвращаю, — говорит Наруто.

Саске проводит пальцем по перечеркнутой линии на протекторе, который когда-то оставил рядом с бессознательным Наруто.

Всего один рюкзак самых необходимых вещей, и среди них хранил и берег его. Потому что верил, что однажды вернет.

Саске поддается внезапному порыву и вяжет протектор Наруто на лбу. Смотрит мягко и едва различимо улыбается. Наруто сначала не понимает, а затем улыбается в ответ.

Через день они снова выходят на улицу, потому что Сакура приглашает их посидеть с ней и покушать барбекю. И повсюду восхищенные взгляды жителей, влюблённые взгляды девушек. Когда-то девчонки так толпами ходили за Саске. Теперь на него смотрят с опаской.

Наруто, не привыкший к такому вниманию, краснеет и ерошит волосы.

А еще повсюду за ними неслышными тенями идут Анбу. Саске чувствует их присутствие, как они следят за каждым его шагом. Наруто доверяют, но проверяют.

Когда они приходят, их провожают в дальний зал, где не одна Саскура, но почти все друзья уже в сборе.

— Мы вроде не опоздали, — задумчиво чешет затылок Наруто.

— Нет, мы просто пришли пораньше, — отвечает Сакура. — Вы садитесь.

Свободных места всего два, и они на разных концах стола. Саске садится между Ино и Саем, а Наруто приходится втискиваться между Сакурой и Хинатой. Киба, сидящий рядом с Хинатой с другой стороны, рядом с Тен-Тен, ведет носом и подозрительно смотрит на них двоих.

— Мы почти как на свидании, Сакура-чан, — говорит Наруто, локтем упираясь в руку Сакуры, но тут же осекается, вспоминая, что после недавнего осмотра это звучит глупо.

— Со мной вряд ли, а вот с Хинатой может быть, — загадочно говорит Сакура и толкает его локтем так, что тот теперь прижимается рукой к Хинате. Хината смущенно бормочет:

— Здравствуй, Наруто-кун, — и не отодвигается.

— Говорят, ты собрался жениться, Саске-кун. А мы, твои друзья, и не в курсе, — весело сообщает Ино.

Наруто давится водой и ошарашено спрашивает:

— На ком?

Саске поспорил бы насчет друзей, но ответ на вопрос тоже ждет.

— Говорят, ты везде ходил под ручку с красивой блондинкой. На свадьбу-то пригласишь? — машет ресницами Ино.

Наруто второй раз давится водой, Киба икает, а Саске задумчиво смотрит на Сакуру. У него в голове медленно рождается гениальный план, который почему-то раньше не приходил ему на ум, хоть он и прост. Сакура непонимающе смотрит в ответ и смущенно улыбается, заправляя прядку за ухо.

— А это не… — начинает Сай, но его тут же перебивает Наруто:

— А давайте лучше выпьем за то, что мы собрались все вместе и пока еще никто ни на ком не женится, — поднимает он чарку.

Ребята согласно кричат «кампай».

Вечер идет своим чередом. Саске сидит молча и наблюдает краем глаза за Наруто, откалывающим шутки. Наруто — душа компании. Саске только потому и согласился пойти сюда, хотя с гораздо большим удовольствием провел бы время дома, что Наруто не может без общения, и Саске понимает, что его одного для Наруто мало.

Ино раньше всегда бегала за Саске, но теперь переключила все свое внимание на Сая и активно флиртует. А вот Сакура не сдается. Видимо, оправилась после первого шока и теперь так и пытается разговорить Саске, а в промежутках завести беседу между Хинатой и Наруто. Наруто в отличие от Саске не особо сопротивляется и весело болтает с мило опускающей ресницы Хинатой. Рядом сидит и кисло смотрит на это Киба, вообще не подавая признаков жизни, разве что прикладываясь к саке.

— А теперь давайте играть, — говорит чуть раскрасневшаяся от выпитого Сакура. Румянец ей к лицу.

— Играть? Во что? — интересуется Наруто.

— Игра называется «передай конфету другому», — отвечает Ино, весело стреляя глазами и поглядывая на Сакуру.

— Нужно передать конфету соседу, — Сакура вытягивает из вазочки на столе зеленый шарик и снимает фантик, — разными частями тела. Кто уронил — выбывает. Начинаем с живота.

Она показывает, как это сделать, сидящей рядом Ино. Выглядит очень странно, но всем, похоже, идея нравится. В конце концов, хоть они и шиноби, но им всего семнадцать лет, и они тоже хотят развлекаться в мирное время. Ино вопросительно смотрит на Саске, но он сразу обозначивает:

— Отказываюсь.

Ино пожимает плечами и перемещается к Саю.

Саске наблюдает, как елозит животом по животу Наруто скромная Хината, и опрокидывает чарку саке. Смотрит, как на следующем раунде она касается ступней его ноги и опрокидывает еще одну.

— А теперь ртом, — оглашает Сакура и сует конфетку между губами.

— Так, ну это уже слишком, — возмущается Наруто, но его никто не поддерживает.

— Тебя же никто не заставляет совать ее Хинате в горло, — отзывается Ино и забирает конфету, даже не касаясь губ Сакуры.

— Негигиенично, — бурчит Наруто, наблюдая за недопоцелуем Сая и Ино.

Тен-Тен и Киба уже выбыли, подходит черед Хинаты и Наруто. Наруто долго смотрит на Хинату. Он весь краснеет. Хината краснеет ещё сильнее и начинает заикаться:

— Наруто-кун... если ты не хочешь... — и вид у неё при этом такой жалкий, что Наруто твёрдо кладёт ладонь ей на затылок и склоняется к губам.

Сакура вдруг пихает его в спину, толкая, Наруто валится на Хинату, вцепляясь в плечи, Хината испуганно пищит, когда выходит полноценный поцелуй. Все замирают, боясь спугнуть, а у Саске сердце ухает в пропасть.

Он знает, что Наруто не при чем, знает, что все равно не имеет никаких прав на него, но жгучее, зелёное чудовище выворачивает внутренности.

Наруто наконец-то отрывается от Хинаты, и та смущенно говорит:

— Проглотила нечаянно.

Все смеются, а Наруто оглядывается на Саске. Саске не знает, что он видит в его лице, но спустя какое-то время Наруто вдруг встаёт и говорит:

— Ну, мы с Саске пойдём.

Но Саске уже ударили в голову злость и саке.

— Зачем же, если вечер только начинается. Может, я тоже не против сыграть в следующую игру.

— Следующая игра называется «угадай кто», — спешит сообщить Сакура.

— Один человек садится спиной к нам, а второй делает ему массаж. Задача первого угадать, кто это, — объясняет Ино.

— Я первый, — вызывается Саске и садится в угол.

Он понимает, что сзади стоит Сакура, еще до того, как на плечи опускаются не по-женски сильные, хоть и ласковые руки. Сакура никогда не пользуется духами на миссиях — это чревато — но в остальное время не нужно быть Кибой, чтобы узнать ее по запаху парфюма. К тому же Саске чувствует ее чакру. У этой игры явно одна единственная цель.

Саске специально тянет время, ждет. Руки разминают плечи, мышцы спины, спускаются ниже. Приятно.

Саске довольно долго мешкает, прежде чем отпускает короткое:

— Сакура.

Следующим в угол предсказуемо идет Наруто, и не надо быть провидцем, чтобы понять, что все это затевалось для того, чтобы к нему подошла Хината. И Наруто это, конечно, тоже понял. Но тоже тянет, явно в отместку. Наслаждается исходящей от Саске злостью.

Они идут домой ближе к полуночи молча.

— И что это было? — спрашивает Наруто, едва закрыв дверь.

— Это я у тебя должен спрашивать, — огрызается Саске, проходя в квартиру и даже не оборачиваясь.

— Это была просто дурацкая игра. Ее даже не я придумал. Чего ты завёлся?

— Пошёл ты, — бормочет Саске, расстилая себе футон на полу.

Его разрывает на куски, и от этого он бесится ещё больше. Он хочет не чувствовать это. Не сходить с ума из-за ерунды. И не может, потому что ему уже осточертели девичьи влюблённые взгляды, направленные на Наруто. Перед глазами робкая счастливая улыбка тонких, покрасневших губ.

— Какой же ты мудак, — ревет Наруто. — вот ерунда, же сущий бред! Но нет, его величество сама серьёзность не понимает игр. Я не знаю, зачем они это устроили. Я то тут при чем!

Саске забирается в футон, отворачивается от Наруто и игнорирует его. Наруто громко ругается, шумно хлопает дверью, уходя в ванную, а Саске лежит и чувствует себя пьяным идиотом. Он думает, что от такого вороха чувств нужно избавляться, и завтра он обязательно уйдёт, а потом Наруто тихо проскальзывает в футон сзади, трется носом о шею, зовёт тихо и жалобно:

— Саске.

И Саске разворачивается, долго и основательно целует. Может, послезавтра он уйдёт, но пока будет доказывать, что поцелуи с ним лучше и массаж он тоже умеет делать.

Через день Сакура снова заходит к ним. Крутится возле окна рядом с Саске, зовет их в раменную.

— Извини, Сакура-чан, но я уже обещал Саске сегодня потренироваться, — отзывается Наруто.

— Уверен? — недовольно тянет Сакура. — Хината тоже там будет, она тебя очень ждет.

— Уверен. Может, в другой раз.

Сакура еще какое-то время пытается его убедить, но Наруто в конце концов закрывает за ней дверь и ложится рядом с прислонившимся к стенке Саске. Прижимается щекой к бедру.

— Почему ты отказался?

— Потому что я обещал с тобой потренироваться.

— Могли бы потренироваться завтра.

— Я не нарушаю своих обещаний, — морщится Наруто.

— Ты ведь любишь проводить время с друзьями.

— А знаешь, что я люблю еще больше? — загадочно спрашивает Наруто и тянется рукой к ладони. — Держать тебя за руку.

Саске смотрит на него мрачно и размышляет — убить идиота на месте или дать ему еще пожить.

— Книжек своего учителя начитался?

— С девчонками в них работало. — Саске отвешивает ему подзатыльник, а Наруто смеется.

Чуть больше чем через месяц Саске вызывают к Хокаге.

— Мы вняли твоим обещаниям, и все твои прежние деяния были прощены, — говорит Какаши, пока Наруто мнется за дверью и пытается подслушать. На этом настоял сам Какаши. — Снятие Вечного Цукиеми сыграло большую роль при принятии этого решения. К тому же я и Наруто поручились за тебя. Не забывай об этом и держись подальше от неприятностей, чтобы не подставлять нас.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, — откликается Саске.

— Что думаешь делать? — спрашивает Какаши, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Я могу внести тебя в ряды джонинов.

— На самом деле я хотел бы… — Саске медлит. Собирается с духом. Это решение дается ему нелегко. — Ненадолго уйти из Конохи. У меня есть кое-какие подозрения касательно Кагуи, и я думаю, для деревни важно, чтобы я их проверил.

Он ведь уже уходил однажды. Он сможет сделать это ещё раз.

Какаши какое-то время размышляет над этим, затем соглашается.

— Иди. Если действительно разнюхаешь что-нибудь, сообщай лично мне.

— Принял, — он разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Саске, — останавливает его Какаши. — Это не мое дело, но ты и Наруто… Я надеюсь, ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что делаешь. И понимаешь, что стать Хокаге — его мечта.

Саске долго смотрит на него, затем кивает.

Наруто нападает на него, едва он выходит в коридор.

— Ну, что? Что он сказал? — торопит он.

— Ты, будто, не знаешь, — отмахивается Саске и идет домой.

— А тебе сказать трудно, — сердится Наруто. — Ты свободен, все супер?

Саске кивает.

— Саске, — Наруто берет его за руку, останавливает. — Ты ведь останешься?

— Дома поговорим, — прячет глаза Саске, продолжая идти.

Идут молча, а лишь закрывается дверь, Наруто спрашивает, хмурясь:

— Ну, что опять не так? Тем более квартиру тебе не скоро дадут. Оставайся здесь. Если не хочешь… — он смешивается, кусает губы. — Я могу спать на полу.

Наруто — шесть полосок на щеках, гладкая загорелая кожа, всегда взъерошенные светлые волосы. Глаза, как океан меняющие свой цвет от морозного неба до ультрамаринового. Пушистые черные ресницы. Красивый. Стоит напротив, ждет приговора.

— Я уйду на некоторое время.

Наруто замирает. Смотрит, словно не верит, и Саске может видеть, как уходит из глаз лето, и остаётся лишь серая застывшая муть. Он знал, что так будет. Он этого боялся и закрывался от этого знания все это время.

— Куда?

— Из деревни. — Наруто молчит, и Саске поясняет, — Я не оставляю деревню, просто хочу кое-что разведать. И мне нужно разобраться в себе.

Наруто опускает голову, трёт глаза.

— Я понимаю, — кивает он. — Тебе это нужно. Ты вернёшься? — голос тусклый, надломленный.

Саске знает, что Наруто спрашивает не про деревню.

В груди так сильно болит, жжёт, выворачивает наизнанку, что Саске хочется успокоить его, сказать «конечно», обнять, что он, собиравшийся уйти завтра, спешно берет плащ и уходит немедленно.

Прочь от проклятой деревни, он снова бежит, но если тогда он бежал от собственной слабости, то теперь к ней прибавилась чужая. Тогда он искал силы, сейчас хочет найти счастье для человека, который сделал для него столько.

Он снова напортачил. Нельзя было начинать. Нужно было остановиться после первой же ночи. Нужно было остановиться после второй, но глубоко внутри Саске знает, что дело не в ночах, дело в том, что их души срослись ближе некуда, и теперь, уходя, он рвёт их на части.

Он уходит на четыре месяца. Четыре долгих месяца, когда даже в такой дали от Конохи ноет в груди, пожирает тоска. Каждый день, как мучение, и Саске не знает, когда это закончится, но должно же когда-то.

Он много путешествует, смотрит на мир с совершенно другой стороны.

Всю свою жизнь прежде он посвятил лишь одному человеку, ставшему навязчивой мыслью. Он отринул все остальное, все человеческое, связи, друзей, которых так и не успел завести. Только месть и тьма были впереди.

Теперь же вокруг оказываются люди со своими судьбами. Им требуется помощь, Саске оказывает ее всем нуждающимся.

А ему помощь как не могли оказать, так и не могут. Израненный орган за ребрами болит, гоняет жгучую черную смолу по венам.

Под черным плащом надежно спрятан протектор. Холодными ночами на остывшей земле Саске достает его и гладит пальцами блестящую сталь. Он оставит его как единственную вещь, напоминающую о Наруто.

Он знает, что врет сам себе.

Все вокруг напоминает о Наруто. Золотистые колосья ржи, волнующиеся от ветра, яркое полуденное небо, слепящее своим сиянием солнце — разве можно смотреть на них и не вспоминать звонкий голос? Само его существование невозможно без крошечной мысли на периферии сознания — она лишь о Наруто.

И ради Наруто он должен вновь отринуть все человеческое.

План прост, он родился в тот вечер, когда они играли. Ино брякнула по глупости, услышав городские слухи, а Саске хорошо об этом подумал. Если он женится, Наруто тоже женится хотя бы в отместку, таков уж он. Пусть злится, пусть не понимает, но так будет лучше для него самого, и однажды он это примет. Саске долго смотрел на Сакуру в тот вечер. Она не будет против.

Всей своей жизнью он обязан Наруто, и если для его блага нужно всего лишь жениться, Саске сделает это, не раздумывая.


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя четыре месяца он возвращается. Чакра Наруто ощущается не на западе, где они жили, а на востоке, где в последнее время строились новые дома. Значит, Наруто переселили, как и обещали. Совсем рядом с ним маячит чакра Хьюги. К лучшему, думает Саске, пока переживает маленькую смерть. Даже после их битвы он не чувствовал себя таким раненым. Но это к лучшему.

Он идёт к резиденции Хокаге. По дороге его, как и прежде, встречают настороженные взгляды. Жизнь в Конохе течёт своим чередом, и ему в ней нет места.

Ему выделяют крохотную квартирку в доме, похожем на тот, в котором ребёнком жил Наруто. В ней минимум мебели и свободного пространства. Саске больше и не надо, достаточно того, что есть кровать, стол и стул.

Саске оттягивает тот момент, когда нельзя уже будет повернуть назад. В почти всегда ясном небе Конохи сияет проклятое солнце, ласково заглядывает к нему домой, гладит холодные плечи. Но он понимает, что раз даже Наруто уже все понял и решил, то для него тем более нет обратного пути. Нужно свести все на нет, уничтожить даже крошечную возможность того, что все может быть по другому. Он собирается с духом и идет к Сакуре.

У Сакуры выходной, и она находится дома. Как-то вымученно улыбается, когда видит Саске, и ведет на задний двор, где разбит красивый сад. Он скрыт в тени раскидистых кленов, тут веет прохладой. Цветут и ароматно пахнут розовые пионы. Мерно стучит шиши-одоши.

— Как путешествие? — спрашивает Сакура, присаживаясь на резную скамейку. Она ведет себя не так, как обычно. Прячет глаза и улыбку и даже не пытается флиртовать. Одно то, что она не зашла к нему после его возвращения уже само по себе странно.

— Сносно. Сакура, я пришёл, чтобы...

— Ты уже заходил к нему? — перебивает она.

— Нет.

— Зайди, — тянет Сакура. — Не знаю, что у вас там произошло, он, конечно, пытается не подавать виду, но я же вижу, что на нем лица нет.

Она отворачивается, смотрит в сторону. Неосознанно сжимает кулаки.

— Ты знаешь, Саске-кун, я ведь правда думала, что у вас это несерьезно. Вы ведь друзья с детства, для меня это было дикостью, ну не может же быть... — осекается она. — Я в это верила. Хотела верить. Я решила, покажу ему, как Хината его любит, и он сразу все поймет. Особенно, когда ты ушёл — он был такой несчастный, что я подумала: Хината — то, что ему нужно. Но ему вообще не нужна Хината. Я ошибалась. Как и насчёт тебя.

— Я не для этого пришёл, — стоит на своем Саске. — Я хочу...

— Я не знаю, для чего ты пришёл, — снова перебивает Сакура, поднимаясь и намереваясь уходить в дом, — но иди сначала поговори с Наруто.

А по глазам Саске видит — все ещё любит, но уже отпустила.

Саске удивлен, но не сбит с толку. Он отсиживается целый день дома, пульсирует в груди от слов Сакуры, от чужой боли. «Так нужно» — повторяет сам себе Саске. Каждый день, как день сурка, пока Саске не решает вновь уйти из деревни, где в каждом прохожем мерещится лишь один человек. Едва опускается ночь, воспоминания накатывают с новой силой — об улыбке, о закусанных губах, о смуглой коже на белых простынях. О ночах, полных наслаждения, тепла и любви. Саске плохо спит в своей кровати без ощущения родного тела рядом. На сырой земле привычней, проще и легче.

Он заходит к Какаши, идет к воротам, но ноги сами несут его туда, где мрачнеет тучей тускло-оранжевая чакра. Саске чувствует ее горько-кислый привкус.

Саске не трус. Он знает, что не сможет бегать от этого разговора вечно. И решает покончить с ним сразу. Они ведь могут остаться друзьями, в конце концов, их дружба переживала и худшие времена. Ему нужно остаться с Наруто друзьями. Наруто — его друг, это вечная константа, все остальное приходящее и уходящее, но луна вращается вокруг солнца.

Аккуратный двухэтажный домик окружен невысоким забором. Шелестят листиками свежепосаженные гинкго. Наруто открывает не сразу, но Саске уверен, он узнал по чакре, кто за дверью. Наруто стоит в растянутой белой майке, и у Саске сердце пропускает удар от родных черт лица. Пухлые губы, большие выразительные глаза. Правая рука уже на месте и забинтована. В остальном он вроде бы выглядит, как прежде, но Саске улавливает мельчайшие перемены — в Наруто ни грамма привычного веселья, в Наруто лишь тоска. Она усиливается при появлении Саске. 

— Впустишь? — спрашивает Саске.

Наруто запоздало кивает и отходит в сторону.

Внутри довольно просторно. Вокруг нейтральные цвета, стоит бежевый диван, рядом белый ковер. Маленький телевизор. На подоконниках уже выстроились в ряд цветы в горшках — Наруто их любит, никогда не забывает поливать. На стене пристроился плакат из Ичираку. Но Саске чувствует уют не из-за этого. Саске любит чистоту и вещи на своих местах, но оставленная коробка из-под быстрозаваривающейся лапши на столике стала для него символом уюта. Беспорядок, который Наруто умудряется учинять мгновенно, всколыхивает в Саске что-то настолько сокровенное, что он понимает — он проиграл эту битву, едва открылась дверь. Чувства к Наруто сильнее здравого смысла. Потому что в Наруто и есть смысл.

Саске молчит. Наруто тоже. Иногда им не нужно разговаривать, чтобы понять друг друга. Во взгляде Наруто столько доверия, что у Саске щемит сердце.

Он тонет в голубых океанах и сухо произносит:

— Так и знал, что без меня разведёшь здесь свинарник. — И не может скрыть тепла в глазах.

Наруто начинает дышать. Смеётся. В морозном инее появляется искорка. И он бросается обнимать.

— Ты такая сволочь, — утыкается он носом в ухо и вцепляется до боли в спину.

— Придурок, — не остаётся в долгу Саске, обнимая в ответ.

Да, он эгоист. Он знает, что с разумной точки зрения он поступает неправильно и плохо. Но он просто не может оставить самого важного в жизни человека, который нуждается в нем, так же как и наоборот. Не может разбить это доверие, эти чувства, их связь. Он причинил Наруто много боли и больше не хочет ранить его ни секунды.

Пусть шепчутся люди, пусть не одобряют союзники, в конце концов это же Наруто. Он смог вытащить самого Саске из мрака и одиночества, разве он не сможет заставить поверить в себя ещё парочку людей?

Они долго просто стоят, прикасаясь друг к другу, отогреваясь, впитывая тепло. Потом Наруто целует и тянет к дивану.

Глубоко в душе Саске, как и любой другой человек на свете, хочет, чтобы его любили, и Саске уступает. Наруто его любит так, как умеет только он, берет, отдавая всего себя, шепчет:

— Люблю, — и Саске знает, что это значит «ты самое важное, что есть в мире».

В груди пожар.

— Ну, вот, испачкали новый диван, — смеётся Наруто, и Саске думает, что смеющийся Наруто — самое красивое, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Саске ведёт пальцами по губам и говорит:

— Не испачкали, а опробовали. Хороший диван. Надеюсь, кровать не хуже.

— Лучше, — Наруто гладит его обеими руками, и Саске в восторге.

Закатное солнце путается у Наруто в волосах, роняет тени на лицо.

— Пока тебя не было, меня чуть на Хинате всей деревней не женили, — рассказывает Наруто. — Сакура-чан вообще как с цепи сорвалась. Я ее уже за километр обхожу.

— Она больше не будет.

Наруто выпучивает глаза.

— Ты что, козел, с ней сделал?

— Ничего. Она сама догадалась.

— Наконец-то, — бурчит Наруто. — Хината заходила на днях. Приносила шарф. Сказала, сама связала. Я не смог его принять, и она, кажется, расстроилась. Но, мне кажется, жестоко давать надежду.

Саске размышляет, не в его ли огород камень, но Наруто не дает долго связно думать. И Саске знает, что теперь точно к лучшему.

Саске помогает Наруто учить все свитки, которые ему выдали. Наруто никогда не давалась легко теория, он настоящий шиноби, его место — поле битвы, там он как рыба в воде, он учится по ходу дела. Саске сидит с ним и старается объяснить особо сложные места, рассказать их простым языком. Они учат политологию, экономику, свод законов, пока Наруто окончательно не дурнеет. Он носится по комнате, Наруто — ураган, накопленная за день энергия просится наружу.

— Нет, вот они хотят сказать, что бабулька Цунаде учила весь этот бред? — кипит он. — Да я ни за что в жизни в это не поверю! Единственное, что она понимает в экономике — это как просадить все деньги в казино. И даже она умудрились все не испортить! Мне-то тогда это зачем?

— Я думал, ты собираешься стать лучшим Хокаге, — осаживает его Саске.

Наруто мгновенно умолкает, кивает, а потом хитро улыбается и забирается к Саске на колени.

— Хочешь, покажу, что я уже выучил? — закусывает он губу и ластится к Саске.

— Хочу, чтобы ты доучил последнюю на сегодня тему.

— Мы целый день учим, Саске, хватит теории! Пора переходить к практике. Как Хокаге, я должен ходить в народ и спрашивать людей об их благополучии, и в случае чего удовлетворять их желания. Вот у тебя наверняка есть желание? — он гладит Саске по бёдрам.

— Есть, — говорит Саске и медленно забирается руками под кофту Наруто, склоняется ближе и шепчет на ухо, — вынеси мусор, второй день стоит.

Наруто цокает языком и вздыхает.

— А сам чего не вынес?

— Тебя ждал, чтобы ты не зазнавался. Наруто, давай, доучивай, и пойдём уже разбираться и с твоими, и с моими желаниями, сил нет больше сидеть. Я пока ужин приготовлю. — Саске сталкивает его с себя и идёт к холодильнику.

— Ты сам такие правила придумал! — возмущается Наруто.

— Если бы я их не придумал, мы бы вообще ничего не выучили. И читай вслух, а то опять сейчас улетишь в мыслях.

Наруто вздыхает, бурчит что-то, но послушно читает вслух.

Иногда Саске ходит на миссии. Миссии ерундовые, хотя трудно найти сложную миссию, когда у тебя в одном глазу шаринган, в другом риннеган, и вы с напарниками победили саму прародительницу чакры и десятихвостого. Иногда к Саске присоединяется Наруто. Он с маниакальной настойчивостью достает об этом Какаши, Какаши долго сопротивляется, говорит, что ему неохота долго сидеть в кабинете, и что Наруто должен сменить его, как можно скорее, а потому он должен идти учить. Но с определенной периодичностью он сдается и отпускает. Наруто говорит, правильно, а то, что это за Хокаге, который разбирается в экономике, но разучился дубасить врагов.

Миссии с Наруто, конечно, гораздо веселей. Саске не ищет веселья, он ищет искупления. Но оно как-то само его находит, когда рядом Наруто. А об искуплении Наруто и слышать не хочет.

Они сидят возле костра друг напротив друга, и Наруто развлекается тем, что устраивает театр теней. Они уже три дня в пути в страну Неба для изучения странного артефакта, и Наруто становится скучно, а когда ему скучно он или пристает к Саске, или занимается ерундой — это Саске давно понял.

Сейчас он складывает руки возле огня, поглядывает на тени и говорит:

— Смотри, Саске, это я, а это ты. Смотри, я целую тебя!

— Тебе десять лет? — спрашивает Саске.

— В душе — да, — отмахивается Наруто. — Это ты зануда. Дай-ка сюда лучше свои руки. Руку, — поправляется он. — Не понимаю, почему ты отказался от той, что тебе бабуля уже вырастила? Не поверишь, но с двумя руками удобнее. И не нужно ждать меня, пока я выйду из ванной, чтобы завязать тебе пояс. Мне-то, конечно, только нравится тебе помогать, — поспешно добавляет он. — Просто странно.

Саске молчит, смотрит, как бежит теневой волчонок и превращается в лебедя.

— Это мое искупление.

— Искупление? Перед кем? — переспрашивает Наруто. Он не получает никаких комментариев, а потому продолжает сам. Говорить за двоих он умеет лучше всего. — Перед деревней, которая не смогла уладить конфликт, и твои родители были убиты, брат стал нукенином, а от тебя шарахались, как от прокажённого? — он опускает руки и теперь серьезно смотрит на Саске. — Я люблю Коноху. Это моя родная деревня. Если будет нужно, я умру за неё и за ее жителей. Но меня пол жизни ненавидели за то, чего я не мог изменить. Я не держу ни на кого зла, к черту это. Я стану Хокаге, я изменю сердца людей и сделаю так, чтобы таких одиноких детей, как ты и я, больше не было. Но ещё я думаю, что мы с тобой заслужили побыть хоть немножко счастливыми.

Если бы это сказал кто угодно другой, Саске бы даже ухом не повел, он не согласен. Но Наруто один из немногих людей, кого он слушает.

— Я убил Данзо, — говорит Саске.

— Этот тот старый хрен, который возглавлял Корень? — с прищуром спрашивает Наруто. — Ты Сая видел? Нет, сейчас он уже нормальный, ты не видел его, когда он только пришел к нам. Он был вообще отмороженный. Ребята вроде Сая тебе спасибо сказать должны.

— Я хотел уничтожить твою деревню, — продолжает Саске.

— И я тебя остановил, проехали.

— Я чуть не убил твоего друга.

— По-моему, ты ищешь причины, чтобы наказывать себя, — качает головой Наруто.

— Я смотрю правде в глаза.

— Правда в том, что тебя простили. Всё, все обвинения сняты, живи себе дальше.

Саске не может согласиться, самого главного, собственного прощения за все мысли и всю свою ненависть он еще не заслужил. Но он знает, что будет стараться, и в этом поиске он будет не один.

Иногда Саске уходит из деревни надолго. Он странствует по миру, ищет присутствие Кагуи, помогает своей и соседним странам. Наруто к этому относится спокойно, он знает, что Саске вернется, и это для него главное, он не собирается удерживать его возле себя на цепи. Смотрит, конечно, грустными глазами, когда Саске отправляется надолго в путь, но провожает улыбкой. Саске это тоже важно. Что кто-то его ждет.

Во время одной из таких отлучек появляется Ооцуки, но разбираться с ним приходится Наруто. Пока Наруто борется на луне, Саске сражается на земле. Они, как всегда, дополняют друг друга. Саске вовремя появляется в Конохе и спасает ее от метеоритов. А потом слушает оживленную болтовню Наруто о том, как он спасал Хинату от замужества и мир от уничтожения.

— А еще я видел ее воспоминания, — рассказывает Наруто. — Видел, что она, ну… — мнется он, — любила меня с детства. Мне так грустно за нее стало.

Саске чувствует, как вскидывает голову внутри зеленое чудище, но он учится не ревновать Наруто по поводу и без. Там, где есть доверие, нет места для ревности, и он лишь кивает в ответ.

— Уверен, Принцесса Бьякугана найдет себе кого-нибудь получше, чем такой оболтус, как я, — вздыхает Наруто.

— Не понял, — говорит Саске.

— Я твое искупление, — смеется Наруто.

Саске с радостью избегал бы любых дружеских посиделок и посидел бы в тишине и спокойствии один дома. Но Наруто просит пойти с ним, Наруто ноет, что не хочет идти один, когда Саске дома, и что без него он вообще никуда не пойдет, и Саске ворчит, но поддается долгим уговорам и идет следом.

Первое время это ужасно неловко. Сакура, когда свободна, всегда приходит, но отмалчивается и лишь бросает тоскливые взгляды. Хината вообще никогда не приходит, их дом обходит стороной, а однажды, встретив Саске на улице, разворачивается прямо посередине и идет в противоположном направлении. Вечно шумный Киба тоже молчит, и по взгляду видно, что их сросшийся запах приводит его утонченную натуру в шок. Чоджи улавливает неловкую атмосферу, и от переживаний ему кусок не лезет в горло, из-за этого он остается голодный и несчастный. Ино напротив, переживая за подругу, набивает рот едой, что ей абсолютно несвойственно. Сай вечно улыбается, и не поймешь, что у него на уме, и один только Ли, который ничего не замечает, всегда счастлив видеть своих друзей и энергично размахивает палочками, выдавая словесные тирады.

Саске видит, что Наруто от этого тоже напрягается, он бесится и отказывается больше с ним ходить. Он хочет, чтобы Наруто со своими друзьями расслаблялся, а не сидел, как на иголках, но Наруто выполняет свои угрозы и тоже перестает гулять с друзьями. Они сидят по разным углам, Саске читает, Наруто дуется. А затем как-то раз Саске получает у Какаши миссию и, уже уходя, слышит:

— Похоже, свою главную мечту он уже обрёл.

— Что? — спрашивает Саске.

— Я про Наруто, — улыбается одними глазами Какаши и продолжает заниматься своими делами.

Саске долго думает, вздыхает, зная, что сегодня день рождения Тен-Тен, а Наруто его бойкотирует из-за него, отвешивает подзатыльник:

— Пошли.

Наруто светится от счастья.

А после Саске начинает замечать, что напряжение постепенно сходит на нет. Смеется Сакура, говорит несуразные вещи Киба, флиртует с Саем Ино. Присутствие Саске подразумевается, как само собой разумеющееся, и никто не обращает внимания на футболку Саске на Наруто, надетую впопыхах.

А потом их друзья начинают жениться. И Наруто на отмечаниях ведет себя так странно, что Саске предпочел бы, чтобы они их не приглашали, но кто же не позовет на свою свадьбу Наруто. Им в почтовый ящик без конца приходят приглашения даже на свадьбы людей, которых они не знают — многим хочется, чтобы на их бракосочетании был герой Конохи и всеобщий любимец. Саске садится и красивым почерком выводит вежливый отказ и поздравления — Наруто пишет, как курица лапой.

Первыми женятся Шикамару и Темари. На широкое празднество слетается помимо коноховцев половина песочников, Гаара садится рядом с Наруто. А сам Наруто весь вечер какой-то дерганый и своей опекой буквально душит Саске. Он и в обычное время обожает заботиться, но Саске списывает это на гиперактивность и врожденное желание помочь ближнему своему, а потому не препятствует тому, что Наруто делает все домашние дела и даже больше. Саске не подпускает его только к готовке.

Но на свадьбе Наруто бьет все рекорды, вертится волчком, спрашивая, а что еще налить или положить Саске, пока Саске не рычит на него, что сейчас зачидорит. Гаара в ужасе смотрит на Саске, Наруто смотрит жалобно и до конца вечера расстроено ковыряет салат.

Но бывают на свадьбах и положительные моменты. На втором празднике, когда женятся Ино и Сай, Наруто все еще ведет себя странно. Бросает пытливые взгляды, слишком активно прижимается бедром к ноге. На этой свадьбе все только свои и Наруто приглашает Саске на медленный танец.

— Отказываюсь, — отрезает Саске.

Наруто размышляет с мгновение, затем наклоняется к уху.

— А помнишь, ты хотел трахнуть меня в туалете, а я тебе сказал, что мы не будем трахаться на свадьбе наших друзей? Обещаю передумать, если ты со мной потанцуешь.

И Саске приходится тащиться в толпу покачивающихся, как неваляшки, тел. Наруто ведет, держит руки на талии и ослепительно улыбается. Саске знает, что на них смотрят, пусть все, кто здесь есть, давно в курсе, но ему плевать, когда Наруто такой счастливый.

Во время инаугурации Наруто Саске стоит позади него рядом с Какаши и Шикамару.

Накануне Наруто вдруг начинает нервничать. Ходит по комнате, напевает нервные песни. Саске отвлекает его, как может. 

А перед своим выходом Наруто начинает вздыхать и теребить край плаща.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Саске.

— Я вспотел, — говорит Наруто.

— Это ты зря, теперь они на скале высекут твои мокрые подмышки.

— Давай, издевайся, когда я тут нервничаю, — недовольно откликается Наруто.

— Вспомни, что ты шиноби, может, полегчает.

— Вот именно, что я шиноби, и всю свою шинобью жизнь я шел к этому моменту, — он осекается, застывает. — Кажется, я слова забыл.

— Импровизируй. Болтать у тебя получается даже лучше, чем быть шиноби.

— Наруто, пора, — говорит Изумо, открывая дверь на крышу. Оттуда доносится гомон толпы. Наруто ни грамма не коснулась звездная болезнь. Он все еще немного смущается, когда люди приезжают из других деревень, чтобы с ним сфотографироваться. Выступать перед большим количеством людей для него волнительно.

Саске берет его за плечо, смотрит в глаза. 

— Наруто, ты всегда должен был стать Хокаге. Ты герой деревни, а еще ты выучил экономику. Ты это заслужил. Просто получай удовольствие, это твой день.

Саске прижимает его к себе, мысленно отдает ему всю свою энергию. Наруто впитывает в себя Саске, затем кивает, и они идут на крышу резиденции.

Наруто великолепен в плаще и шляпе, светит яркое солнце, и стоят сотни людей, жадно слушают каждое его слово, громко ликуют, приветствуя своего Хокаге.

В какой-то момент Наруто оборачивается, Саске ловит счастливый взгляд его небесных глаз, и едва различимо улыбается в ответ. Он гордится Наруто так, словно сейчас сам стоит в белом плаще и огненными буквами на спине. Он знает, что о лучшем Хокаге деревне и не приходится мечтать.

В своем новом кабинете Наруто проводит руками по большому деревянному столу, садится в кресле, крутится.

— Прикинь, Саске, я теперь Хокаге, — сияет он.

— Прикидываю, — откликается Саске.

— Так, Наруто у тебя ровно один день, чтобы понаслаждаться исполнением своей мечты, а завтра с утра у тебя куча работы, — заходит в кабинет Шикамару.

— Я знаю, — с еще большим энтузиазмом отвечает Наруто. — Вообще-то я готов приступить прямо сегодня, не знаю, чего вы заладили завтра, да завтра.

— Посмотрим, как ты запоешь через неделю, — смеется Шикамару.

Свой первый приказ Наруто отдает в этот же вечер дома.

— Повелеваю тебе получить руку у бабули, — возводит он указующий перст к потолку.

— Отказываюсь, — смеряет его мрачным взглядом Саске. — Посадишь в тюрьму за неисполнение приказов?

— Нет, не посажу. Я калек не сажаю, — фыркает Наруто.

— И зачем мне рука, если без нее у меня иммунитет?

— Давай ты не будешь умничать, а сделаешь мне подарок к инаугурации, — предлагает Наруто.

— С чего бы мне тебе подарок делать? Я тебя вообще не выбирал, — говорит Саске больше из привычки спорить. Вообще-то он не так уж и против. Хоть он уже и успел приноровиться делать все с одной рукой и даже не пользоваться помощью Наруто, сложно не согласиться, что с двумя руками он будет ему полезней. Таково его искупление.

Время, в которое они живут относительно мирное, поэтому Наруто в основном занимается внутренними вопросами. Саске следит за угрозой извне, улаживает мелкие конфликты. Пять Великих Стран исправно следуют правилам союза, регулярно собираются по видеосвязи, иногда встречаются лично. В деревнях целое событие, когда у них устраивается собрание. Торговцы организовывают ярмарки, дети бегают вовсю, смотрят на Каге других деревень. А вечером устраиваются концерты.

Но в мелких странах по-прежнему вспыхивают междоусобные войны, и Саске контролирует, чтобы они не вышли на новый уровень, предотвращает крупные стычки.

Каждый раз по возвращении в Коноху оказывается, что уже чуть ли не каждый знает, где и что сделал Саске, чтобы сохранить мир, и Саске хмуро смотрит на Наруто, которому отправлял орла.

— Да я только Сакуре-чан рассказал, — отмахивается Наруто и делает вид, что он очень занят.

Тем не менее, в свободное время Наруто часто думает о других странах, пытается искать решения проблем.

— Я обещал Нагато, что устрою мир во всем мире, понимаешь? — объясняет Наруто Саске. — А в Дожде до сих пор неразбериха, Трава воюет с Волной за выход к морю.

— Ты не можешь помочь абсолютно всем, — отвечает Саске.

Наруто хмурится, черкает что-то на бумаге. Саске знает, что Наруто никогда не сдастся и однажды что-нибудь придумает.

Они не афишируют свои отношения, но Саске понимает, что жители деревни — не дураки, и многие догадываются, что они делят не только крышу над головой. Но опасения Саске по этому поводу были напрасны — все слишком любят своего Хокаге и начинают слишком уважать его правую руку — Наруто постарался донести до каждого, что героев всегда было два. А потому если недовольные их отношениями и есть, они качают головой, но тихо мирятся с этим.

Мирятся даже Каге. Саске уверен, что снова не без вмешательства Наруто. В их последний приезд в Коноху, Саске находится в деревне и присутствует на собрании. И Райкаге даже не орет, чтобы его выставили вон, а Мизукаге улыбается. Наруто действительно иногда умеет творить чудеса, подбирая нужные слова, и в этом всегда была его главная сила.

На месте бывшего квартала Учих Наруто ставит памятник. Памятник — человек с хвостом в форме Анбу, с маской, поднятой набок. И только Саске, Наруто, Сакура да Какаши с Ямато знают, что это Итачи. Наруто долго сомневался, уместно ли будет ставить памятник жертвам геноцида в виде того, кто его и устроил, советовался с Саске, но Саске сказал, что это должен быть Итачи и никто другой. Как человек, пытавшийся защитить клан от позора и деревню от кровопролития.

Как некоторые к плитам с высеченными на них именами, Саске приходит иногда сюда и подолгу стоит, вспоминая брата и семью. Иногда с Саске приходит Наруто, пока оставленный клон корпит в резиденции. Наруто не мешает, стоит молча, поддерживая своим присутствием и отдавая дань великому клану.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, Итачи догадывался, — говорит Наруто задумчиво, пока они возвращаются.

Саске вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— О нас с тобой. Даже когда еще ничего не было.

Саске не согласен. Оно всегда было.

— Как думаешь, твои родители благословили бы нас? — спрашивает Наруто.

— Сказали бы, что второй сын для них тоже умер.

— А мои благословили бы. Папа сказал, что ты классный, — он замечает недоверчивый взгляд и добавляет, улыбаясь: — Ну, почти так.

Наруто очень много времени уделяет детям. Ходит в Академию и обязательно тащит за собой Саске. Дети в восторге, они просят рассказать об их сражениях, о четвертой мировой войне, о том, как стать Хокаге. Саске, как правило, молчит и стоит у Наруто за спиной, поэтому за него рассказывает Наруто. Зато без проблем показывает детям новые приемы тайдзюцу, а Наруто делится с ними некоторыми секретами шиноби. И, рассказывая о себе, говорит, что абсолютно каждый ребенок может стать Хокаге, главное усердно трудиться и сильно этого хотеть.

Особое внимание Наруто уделяет сиротам. Иронично, но они становятся своеобразными приятелями с Кабуто, потому что Наруто завсегдатай их приюта. Саске никогда не нравился Кабуто, пронырливый и скользкий. Но, нужно сказать, промывка мозгов пошла ему на пользу. Когда он перестает прислуживать Орочимару, он оказывается славным малым, на которого может положиться в вопросе детей Наруто. Пригождаются и его обширные знания в медицинских техниках.

К детям, которые живут вне приюта, Наруто приставляет воспитателей, и всем всегда старается уделить хоть немного времени. Иногда это возможно, только если разорваться, и Наруто отправляет клонов. Когда Саске не в Конохе, Наруто ночует прямо в резиденции, но если Саске дома, то Наруто, пусть выжатый как лимон, но приползает домой, потому что там его ждут вкусный ужин и родной человек.

Иногда в деревне проходят фестивали. На Танабату Саске с Наруто надевают кимоно, прикрепляют вместе тандзаку к бамбуковым стеблям, покупают в удаленной лавчонке Наруто данго, а Саске сэмбэй, забираются на гору позади каменных лиц и наблюдают за тем, как пускают в небо горящие фонарики, а затем любуются фейерверками. Летний теплый воздух пропитан праздником и ароматами выпечки, доносящимися даже сюда. Слышится смех детей и крики поздравляющих выигравшую конкурс Госпожа Танабата красавицу девушек.

Наруто гнетут неустаканившиеся отношения с Хинатой. Они ведь так или иначе встречаются по работе, и Хината прячет красивые глаза. После ее замужества, на котором присутствуют лишь члены их кланов, Наруто зовет новоиспеченную семью к ним в гости и долго разговаривает с Хинатой на веранде. Хината показывается зареванная, но освободившаяся от своей тяжкой ноши. Они остаются друзьями. 

Зато на свадьбе Сакуры собираются все друзья, Наруто даже требует от Саске вернуться к этому дню, потому что по его словам присутствие всей команды номер семь там обязательно. Сакура светится от счастья, она, став преемницей Цунаде, заведует медициной Конохи и всей страны Огня. Она хорошая подруга и любимая невеста. Сакура живет дальше. С улыбкой принимает поздравления Саске и Наруто и их подарок.

— Смотри, не обижай его, — журит она Саске.

Саске счастлив за Сакуру.

Саске возвращается в субботу вечером. Он выжат как лимон. Он планировал вернуться раньше, но обстоятельства сложились не в его пользу. Зеленые ворота с иероглифами приветливо раскрыты, кивают, здороваясь, часовые. Саске вступает в деревню и чувствует какое-то облегчение.

Он мог бы проскользнуть незримой тенью по крышам, по раскидистым деревьям, что стоят по всей деревне, но ему почему-то хочется пройтись по улице.

Встречающиеся по пути люди кивают и улыбаются.

— Учиха-сан, никак вернулись! — приветствует старик из пекарни. — Вот, возьмите булочки, свежие, только из печи.

— Не стоит.

— Возьмите, возьмите, — настаивает старик. — Вы столько делаете для деревни.

Из цветочной лавки бежит ему навстречу кроха, дочка хозяйки, и протягивает ярко синие ирисы. Саске сажает ее себе на плечи и довозит до магазинчика, девчушка радостно заливается.

Кричат, здороваясь, знакомые дети из Академии.

По пути встречается Сай с сыном.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Саске, — улыбается Иноджин.

— Наруто тебя уже заждался, — просвещает Сай.

Саске понимает, что за облегчение он чувствует. Он дома.

Наруто корпит в своем кабинете над документами. Многочисленные часы писанины исправили даже его почерк до состояния узнаваемости. Наруто отрывает взгляд от бумаг, улыбается, склоняет голову набок.

— Долго ты в этот раз. Это мне? — спрашивает он, косясь на пакет с булочками, когда Саске подходит к столу.

— Это мне, — отвечает Саске.

— А я уж думал ты в кой-то веки принес мне каких-нибудь гостинцев, — дуется Наруто.

— Я тебе в прошлый раз екан из Камня приносил.

— Ага, с инжиром, — кривится Наруто, — ненавижу инжир.

— И откуда я должен был это знать?

— Мы вместе уже почти десять лет живем, мог бы и узнать!

Саске небрежным движением отодвигает его документы. Наруто поворачивается так, что теперь может достать рукой до плаща Саске и легко подергивает его за край. Он дает отмашку Анбу, и Саске чувствует, как исчезает в тот же миг окружавшая резиденцию чакра.

Наруто тянет Саске за плащ на себя, а затем властным движением опускает его вниз. Саске послушно встаёт на колени. Наруто расставляет шире ноги, ласково убирает со лба Саске челку, скользит по щеке, обводит большим пальцем губы и просовывает его внутрь. Саске облизывает палец и замечает ставшее глубоким дыхание. Ухмыляется. Он подаётся вперёд и горячо целует, просовывая язык в рот Наруто. Расстегивает его ширинку, опускается и заглатывает ещё вялый член целиком, сосет, пока он не наливается во рту. Наруто шумно выдыхает, зарывается пальцами в чёрные волосы и откидывает голову назад, чем пользуется Саске. Он резко вздергивает его вверх и нагибает над столом. Наруто удивленно охает. Он поворачивает голову и бурчит:

— Козел.

Саске отвечает ему усмешкой. Он массирует его ягодицы, легонько шлепает — Наруто дергается всем телом — а потом раздвигает их и скользит языком от мошонки до самого верха. Наруто издаёт стон и вцепляется в столешницу.

Саске обводит языком сжавшийся вход, кусает ягодицы так, что по крайней мере на пару часов останутся следы.

— Саске, мать твою, — сдавленно раздаётся с другой стороны стола.

Саске лижет отверстие, просовывает кончик языка внутрь и высовывает наружу, повторяет, дразнит, гладит живот и ягодицы, задевает соски под рубашкой. Наруто всхлипывает, но Саске ещё не наигрался, он спускается ниже, скользит языком по мошонке, затем возвращается ко входу, вылизывает.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Наруто, и Саске снисходит, погружает язык в горячее нутро.

Саске трахает Наруто языком, просовывая всю длину, обхватывает рукой текущий от возбуждения ствол, а Наруто царапает ногтями стол.

Саске проворачивает внутри язык, водит рукой по члену, выбивая стоны, а затем концентрирует в пальцах чакру и превращает ее в легкий электрический разряд. Наруто громко стонет, кончая ему в руку.

Саске садится в кресло и, разворачивая Наруто, сажает его на себя сверху. Наруто тяжело дышит ему в шею, касается губами, целует. Тянется рукой к его ширинке, но Саске останавливает:

— Потом.

Наруто переводит дыхание, устраивается сверху удобней, ерзает, замечает:

— У тебя же стоит.

— Ничего. Потом, — повторяет Саске. — Посиди спокойно пять минут.

— Ладно, — успокаивается Наруто. — Тебя пока не было, я ходил к Сакуре-чан на день рождения, — рассказывает он. — Ну и пьянка была, сто лет такой не устраивали.

— Наклюкался?

— Да я то чего, ты же знаешь, что у меня Курама, я напиться особо не могу, а вот Шикамару ещё два дня на работу не выходил, представляю, что ему дома Темари устроила, — смеётся он и вдруг загорается. — Кстати! Я тут на днях заходил к Орочимару, и представь, что? Он вырастил из своего ДНК настоящего ребёнка! Он, правда, не особо как-то на него похож, — тянет Наруто. — Но унаследовал его способности, и вообще — это его сын. Ну, ничего себе, а? И вот я подумал — ну, ты же всегда хотел восстановить свой клан?

Саске с любопытством смотрит на него. Новость удивляет его.

— Ты предлагаешь мне завести с тобой детей?

— Ну, ты же хотел детей, разве нет? — смешивается Наруто. Саске не видел смущённого Наруто целую вечность, если вообще когда-либо видел. Стеснение — это не про самого непредсказуемого шиноби номер один. Тем веселее смотреть на него сейчас. — Ты ведь даже от меня чуть не ушёл из-за этого.

Саске впадёт в ступор.

— Это когда?

— Ну, тогда, после войны. Помнишь? Я думал, ты уже не вернёшься, что выберешь завести семью, — просто говорит Наруто. — И на всех свадьбах ты был такой раздраженный, я все боялся, как бы ты не передумал.

Саске теряет дар речи. Он никогда бы и не подумал, что Наруто мог сделать такие дурацкие выводы.

— Ты совсем идиот? Я был раздраженный, потому что ты меня доставал. И уходил я совершенно не поэтому.

— А почему? — не понимает Наруто.

Саске размышляет, что ему ответить, в конце концов решает сказать правду:

— Не хотел навредить тебе.

— Это чем?

— Да какая уже разница, — морщится Саске.

— И кто ещё идиот, — бурчит Наруто. — Напридумывал себе чего-то. Если ты чем-то и мог навредить мне, то это тем, что отказался бы от меня. Но ты прав, сейчас уже неважно. Ну, так? — возвращается он к теме.

— Завести с тобой детей — ни за что на свете, — заявляет Саске. — Ты вырастишь из моего сына бестолкового оболтуса, который не будет знать, как класть вещи на место.

— Сволочь, — смеётся Наруто.

Они целуются.

— Оставь послезавтра здесь клона, — тихо говорит Саске.

— Почему не завтра?

— Я не спал три дня.

— Почему? — спрашивает Наруто, и вдруг его осеняет: — Ты торопился ко мне, да?

В родном лице столько счастья, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и он завиляет хвостом.

— Придурок, — фыркает Саске.

— Засранец, — радуется Наруто и целует без остановки его щеки.

Конечно, он торопился. Саске интересно, есть ли хоть одна вселенная, в которой он не будет, выполнив долг, мчаться к человеку, в котором весь смысл, вся суть. В груди горит ровный огонь. Послезавтра будет прекрасным.


End file.
